Gyroscopes include broadly any device that contains a rapidly spinning wheel, which is mounted on the device such that the wheel may freely rotate. Gyroscopes tend to maintain their orientation, making them useful in many modern applications, including navigational systems, steering mechanisms, such as those used in auto pilot devices and compasses used on aircraft and ships, stabilizers and ship anti-roll devices.
Gyroscopes have also been used to produce motion. For example, one type of device that incorporates gyroscopes to effect motion is walking toys. The known gyroscopic walking toys are devices that use a single gyroscope where the gyroscope acts to stabilize the toy as it moves across a supporting surface. Gyroscopic effects, including precessional motion, result in a reciprocating walking behavior where the device alternatively lifts each foot as the single gyroscope precesses about the planted foot.
However, these known walking toys are very lightweight devices. A heavier device may prevent the device from effectively moving forward since the gyroscopic effect may not be large enough to overcome the weight of the device. In addition, the overall size of the known devices may be limited. An increase in the size of toys, would not only increase the weight, but would likely decrease the stability of the toys, and thereby, prevent the forward walking behavior of the toys.
An objective of this invention is to provide a motion device incorporating gyroscopes that results in motion of a non-lightweight, sizeable structure across a surface. The device may incorporate a walking or shuffling motion and should be stable during motion.